Phillip's Revenge
by CrackletheHedgehog1
Summary: A creepy kid has kidnapped Rouge the Bat. So it's up to Crackle the Hedgehog to save her.


One night, Rouge the Bat was getting ready to go to bed. She was dressed in a black evening gown with a pair of black socks. She was extremely tired. On her way to her bedroom, she heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. So, she walks back to see what that noise is. ''Hello? Who's there?'' she says in confusion. Then, she gets hit in the head with a large brick, knocking her unconscious.

About an hour later, she wakes up tied to a wooden chair in a dim warehouse. She sees three human-looking figures in front of her. She grins at them to for some reason. The one on the right slaps her on the face. So, she stops grinning and stares angrily at the one in the middle. He looked like a thirteen year old with a lunch box on his front. He also had leather cowboy boots. Rouge then says ''Who the hell are you? You'd better let me go, or you'll be sorry!'' The guy in the middle laughs creepily and then speaks ''Hello Rouge. My name is Phillip. I'm Crackle's worst enemy from third grade. He pulled down my pants at recess and embarrassed me in front of everyone. Since I know that you and Crackle are boyfriend and girlfriend, I've decided to kidnap you so I can lure Crackle into my death trap!'' Rouge is now very mad.'' Dude, just because you hate Crackle doesn't mean you half to punish me for it.'' She says in obvious anger. Phillip ignores what Rouge said and then he says '' Ready to get kicked in the crotch with my leather boots?'' Rouge is now stunned in fear. All of a sudden, the guy on the right, who took Rouge's phone, noticed that it was ringing. He answers it and gives the it to Phillip. ''Hello?'' Phillip says. ''Rouge, are you there?'' Phillip then hands the phone over to Rouge between her ear and shoulder since she's tied to a chair. ''Hello? Crackle?'' she says. ''Hey Rouge. Listen, I just called you to tell you that you are the sexiest girl I've ever met. I just wanted to tell you that I love you.'' Rouge blushes and then responds ''Awe, Thanks Crackle. I also have something to tell you. HELP! I've been captured by Phillip! He has me tied to a chair in a warehouse! Save me!'' Phillip swipes the phone away from Rouge and hangs up.

Meanwhile at Crackle's house, Crackle is now mad. Geoffry enters the room and asks ''Who was that Crackle?'' Crackle is now frozen in anger. Geoffry feels Crackle's forehead. ''Are you OK Crackle? You look very mad.'' He says in worry. Crackle picks up the phone again and dials 9-1-1. They immediately pick up. ''This is 9-1-1. What's your emergency?'' ''Help! My third grade enemy kidnapped my girlfriend! She said that she's tied to a chair in a warehouse. Get the S.W.A.T. Team, the police, and everyone you have!'' Crackle walks out of the house in panic. Geoffry follows.

Back at the warehouse, Phillip pulls out some duct tape and puts it over Rouge's mouth. Now she can't talk. Phillip starts to kick poor Rouge's crotch with his cowboy boots. All of a sudden, Phillip and his two henchmen see blinking lights coming from outside. A megaphone voice then says ''You are under arrest! Put your hands in the air now!'' Phillip and his henchmen do. Then, S.W.A.T. vans bust through the wall and Crackle and S.W.A.T. men come out. Crackle points at Phillip. ''There he is! Get him!'' So the men tackle Phillip and put him in a straight jacket. They shove him into a van and drive off. However, Phillip's two henchmen got away. Crackle comes up to Rouge, who is still tied to a chair, and rips the duct tape off of her mouth and she screams ''Ow!'' Crackle apologizes and un-ties her. They kiss and go back to Rouge's house. Outside of her house, Rouge hugs Crackle and goes back inside to go to bed, still wearing her black socks and evening gown.

At the mental hospital, Phillip is in a metal cell, still in a straight jacket, plotting his revenge on Crackle and Rouge. ''I'm gonna get you, Crackle the Hedgehog!'' He does an evil laugh and gets a shot in his butt which knocks him into a deep sleep….


End file.
